1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, more particularly, to a motor that is easily fabricated with enhanced efficiency and durability, and which has a compact structure convenient to a user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a shading coil motor is used in to a refrigerator or a freezer as a fan motor. A shading coil as well as a main coil is wound around a stator in the shading coil motor.
The shading coil is configured to start a rotor. The shading coil, together with the main coil, forms an oval shaped magnetic field to start the rotor. When the rotor is rotating, the shading coil is no longer needed and wastes electricity.
Moreover, auxiliary teeth should be provided at the stator to wind the shading coil there around, which makes the shape of the stator complex, and the shading coil should be additionally wound around the teeth, which makes the winding complex.
Because the shading coil motor uses a 1-phase alternating current power to reduce the number of electric and electronic parts, the shading coil motor has an advantage of being low cost. However, usually the shading coil motor consumes and wastes a lot of electricity.
Also, it is difficult to control the shading coil motor and there is a further disadvantage of being large size.
Thus, demands for a motor, which can reduce electricity consumption and having a compact exterior that is easily fabricated, have been increasing. The motor may not just operate a fan but appropriately control a fan speed and torque.